otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Food In New Gorea
Meals listed here are the ones that are in New Gorea's Fastfood Chains and Restaurants. BREAKFAST Fruit n Yogurt Egg Muffin Nutella™ Muffin Hash Browns Fruit and Maple Oatmeal Breakfast Combo (Everything from the breakfast menu) BURGERS �� Hamburger Cheeseburger Feastburger - Hamburger with onions, lettuce and mayonnaise 1950's Burger - Inspired by the Burgers selled in the 1950's in USA. Contains beef, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, caramelized onions, ketchup and BBQ sauce Triple Cheeseburger (also called 3x cheese) - It contains three burger patties, Selled only on Gorean Day. Craby Patty - An burger with an crabby patty (made out of crab meat) Caesar Burger - Contains Beef, bacon, cheese, lettuce, onions and ketchup & onion sauce Junior Bundle™ - A pack of 6 mini-Burgers Veggie Burger Veg Caesar Burger -A vegetarian version of the Caesar Burger, containing patties made of potato, corn, peas and cheese. SANDWICH Ribber - A sandwich featuring boneless pork with barbecue sauce and slivered onions. Chicken Burger - A mildly spicy chicken sandwich, offered in a spicier variant as the "Lava Chicken" CHICKEN Mighty Wings - Big Dodo Wings (Selled ONLY durning Gorean Day) Chicken Fajita Chicken, cheese and diced onions in a flour tortilla. Chicken Nuggets - These are small chicken chunks served with dipping sauces of barbecue, sweet n' sour, honey, and hot mustard. Chicken and Corn Chicken Wrap FISH Fishburger Filetburger - A fish fillet with tartar sauce and a half slice of cheese, on a steamed bun. Fish Fingers Fish Nuggets - Similar to the Chicken Nuggets, these are small pieces of flaky whitefish dipped in batter and fried until golden brown, and served with garlic/tartar sauce or ketchup for dipping. PIZZA �� 50/50 - Choose 2 of your favorite pizzas and turn them into 1 Margarita Pepperoni Hawaii Vegetarian Meat Texas Supreme Piemos Plaza™ - (Almonds, Mango, Roasted Fennel, Garlic Puree, Buffalo Meat, and Ground Beef.) HOT DOGS Hamburger inspired hot dogs LobsterDog™ - a lobster roll served in a hot dog bun with delicious "Lobster Sauce™" and shredded lettuce. New York Style Atlanta Style Chicago Style Newark Style Dallas Style SNACKS Fries Tiny Fries™ Onion O's™ Onion Nuggets SALADS Garden Chef Cesar salad Grilled chicken Caesar Fruit salad Salad salad - An salad with salad - Sounds Ridiculous? Not with the super tasty SaladSquish™ sauce! Salad Shaker DESSERTS & SHAKES Cone Vanilla, Chocolate, Mix Kiddie Cone Vanilla, Chocolate, Mix Big Chocolate Cookie Shake - (Chocolate/Vanilla/Strawberry) Apple slices with the Caramel Camel™ dip OTHER PRODUCTS Kiddie Meal™ - The meal includes an entrée, a side dish, a beverage and a toy. The entrée is a choice of Hamburger, Cheeseburger, four Chicken Nuggets, three fish fingers, or a Chicken wrap. the sides are a choice of tiny fries™ (far less than a small order of fries) or apple slices with caramel dip. Milk, chocolate milk, boxed apple juice/orange juice, and the traditional soda are choices for drinks. The toy is usually a product tie-in with a movie or popular television show. BEVERAGES Pepsi™ < Not a product of New Gorea. Tea - (Over 10 flavors) Coffee Alcohol - Banned in New Gorea. Smoothie - (Chocolate/Vanilla/Strawberry) Mammoth Milk Chocolate Milk Boxed Juice - Apple/Orange/Grape The National Soda™ Le Gourmet Menu Most exclusive restaurant in New Gorea. A P E T I Z E R Toast Hawaii - Toast, ham and pineapple Rice Omelette - Fried rice wrapped in a fluffy omelette topped with ketchup or demi-glace sauce, it’s a great comfort food beloved of stressed-out high school students. Vreemde pannekoek - The weird pancake made with shredded cabbage, it literally means “weird pancake”. Grilled on a special hot plate in the middle of the table, popular fillings include pork or squid. Sometimes both. Mushroom Eggs - Eggs specially prepared in mushroom caps. Potato Wedges with Sour Cream & Sweet Chill Sauce - Served either as an appetizer or side to a meal, potato wedges with sour cream and sweet chilli sauce is exactly what it sounds like it is, seasoned potato wedges that you dip in a mix of sour cream and sweet chilli sauce, sounds slightly odd but so delicious! Pickled Egg - This is a hardboiled egg that been left to go cold and stuck in a jar of vinegar. The sour liquid penetrates right to the heart, meaning the powdery yolk in the centre is uncomfortably sour. French Table - It’s basically just an emulsifcation of oil and eggs with tons of garlic. It’s enjoyed with whatever vegetables are around, even some slices of bread. Also sour cream dip. M E A T Raw Horse Meat - Served in thin slices, dipped in soy sauce with ginger and onion. Chicken’s Feet Khash - A pretty gruesome little dish made up of stewed cows feet and head. Crocodile Meat - Cocodile meat is considered a delicacy in many places around the world, supposedly tasting like a cross between chicken and crab. Bushmeat - Covering all manner of animals from the African plains, bushmeat includes flesh of wildlife like giraffe, lemurs and even apes. Guinea Pig - Typically served whole and roasted or in a casserole, guinea pig is said to have a similar flavour to rabbit. Smalahove - Cooked sheep's head with potatos and vegetables. Blood Rabbit - A rabbit cooked in his blood with rice, water and winegar V E G E T A R I A N GUJARATI THALI - A large, circular tin plate filled with up to 10 wildly flavorful and addictively sweet vegetarian curries sitting alongside servings of lentils, spicy vegetables, salad and a a dessert. Cold Noodles - These chilled buckwheat noodles dipped into a sweet broth with green onions and wasabi are very refreshing. Kartoffel Salad - Potato salad with mayo, corn Himmel und erde - Mashed potatos with apple sauce F I S H SEA CUBES - Freshly cut cubes of raw Gorean Dark Jawed Tuna combined with soy sauce, sesame oil, sea salt, chili pepper, sweet onions, and limu seaweed is one of the great culinary creations of this world. SHRIMP BATH - Shrimp marinated in lemon juice with fresh vegetables. Unbelievably fresh and Unbelievably tasty. DOBIN MUSHI - A traditional Japanese seafood broth that’s as fun as it is tasty. It’s steamed and served inside a tea pot with shrimp, chicken, soy sauce, lime, and mushrooms. Then you pour the broth into a saucer and drink it, before eating the goodies inside. Hákarl - The rotting carcass of a an shark. It’s buried underground in a shallow pit and pressed with stones so the poisonous internal fluids that allow it to live in such cold waters can be drained out making the meat safe to eat. O T H E R Weiß Käse Pizza. (White cheese Pizza) - An exclusive pizza. A cream cheesy and has a double crust, on the botton and the top, with cheese filling. Bær Hot Dog �� - These hot dogs are like nothing you’ll find in an Fastfood. They’re made with native Gorean lamb and served with an assortment of condiments including fried onions and a mayonnaise-based sauce. Spaghetti - With the famous enigma sauce and ham slices. Salo - Raw Pig fat I N S E C T Maggot Cheese - This dish is sheep’s milk cheese famous for containing live insect larvae. Apparently these wiggling little maggots are supposed to enhance the flavour, but are prone to jump when they panic, so watch your eyes. Bathaoud -Also known as "Ugly Worm" its weird but nutricious. Milbenkäse -Known as "mite cheese" Grasshoppers - So, yes, this is a big old grasshopper seasoned with salt, pepper power and chilli and fried in a big wok. Tastes a little like hollow popcorn skin. Larval Cavior - This dish is made of the edible larvae of the Gorean yellow legged ants, harvested from their ant hills. Wasp Cookie - Yep, you guessed it, it’s a cookie filled with sting-less wasps. S O U P S Bibim Guksu - Its a popular Korean noodle dish that is perfect for hot Summer days. The noodles are cold and mixed with a spicy and sweet gochujang (Korean red pepper paste) sauce. Bird’s Nest Soup - Made from the nest of the Salv bird, who instead of collecting twigs for its bed, builds it out of its own gummy saliva, which goes hard when exposed to air. Usually the built high up on cliff faces, harvesting them is a very dangerous business and many people die each year because of that. Turtle Soup - Made using the meat, skin and innards of the Gorean Horned Turtle. DESSERTS KAKIGORI - A shaved ice dessert, topped with syrup and condensed milk. Commonly served at local festivals during the summertime and on Lord Fantom's Birthday. Jalebis - The dough is rolled out into hot ghee in a specific round shape/pattern and then deep fried till they become crusty and crunchy. These are then finally dipped in a special kind of sugary syrup to give it the desired sweetness and taste. Cookie cream (Cookie/Ice cream sandwich) Fantoms sugar F's Campsnack - The Marshmallow Chocolate Bar Uncle Skaldìr Cookies Frosty Softy - Ice Cream Caramel Camel Snowman 'Shmallows Mini 'Shmallows Kid friendly ice cream with syrup filled cones Sour bite beards™ Salted cream cookies Candies Berry Popcorn Boomjunior Bites Candied Nuts Cosmorice Plums Cosmowhipped Jawbreakers Crackonougat Plums Cranberry Hot Toffee Crunchy Swedish Mints French Orange Taffy Gelgooey Licks German Caramels Glosour Apples Honey Berries Kaledocrisp Berries Megasparkly Blackberries Meringue Mallows Mochabutterscotch Turtles Nutty Dynaliquors Red Hot Nutsotaffy Toffee Walnuts Wackomarzipan Plums Wild Perfect Chocolates Wild Pineapple Pecans Yumgummi Marshallows Yumsugar Rolls PART 2 Astrodrops Astrowacky Jawbreakers Buttertasty Truffles Candied Peanuts Cocostrawberries Crazy Crisp Bananas Creamy Crazy Toffee Dynaswiss Wobblers Fruttijellied Spinners Fudgy Fudge Honey Jumbo Walnuts Jellyj awbreakers Mango Worms Megacreamy Pecans Orange Red Hot Zappers Red Hot Mints Red Hot Zappers Sour Yummy Fudge Super Creamy Stingers Superdots Tangy Crunchy Fudge Tasty strawberry Confection Vanilla Nuts SODA The Bubble™ Soft Drink Flavours Almond Apple Birch Beer Blackberry Brazil nut Champagne cola Cherry soda Chocolate Citron Cola Cranberry Ginger ale Ginger beer Grape soda Grapefruit Guarana Lemon Lemon-lime Lime Litchi Mango Melon Orange soft drink Pancake Passionfruit Peach Pear Pineapple Raspberry Strawberry Vanilla GUMBALLS Tooth brusher - Didnt have time for brush teeth? Chew some Tooth Brusher. Lemon Watermelon Apple Chocolate �� Wine Cheese Bacon Popcorn Cocktail wienies Cactus Hot dog �� Peanuts CHIPS Pepsi flavored Strawberry cream Salt Sour onion Paprika Grilled shrimp Milk Toast Borsch Cappuchino Lobster Crab Chiken & waffles Mushroom Octopus Pumpkin pie spice White chocolate peppermint Cinamon & sugar CHOCOLATE BARS Chocolate Dark chocolate Milk chocolate Sweet potato Sports drink Green tea Cherry blossom Cheesecake Peach Fruit parfait Pumpkin Apple Strawberry milk Pudding Maple "Frozen" chocolate Cookie Banana Goat cheese dark chocolate HARD CANDIES Blue Raspberry Watermelon Cherry Grape Strawberry Orange Lemon Apple Cotton Candy Butterscotch Chocolate Pepsi GUMMY TEDDY Cherry Pink grapefruit Watermelon Apple Mango Pineapple Lemon Raspberry Orange Strawberry Wine FRUIT SNACKS ENERGY CHOCOLATE BARS NUTS & SEED CANDIES MARZIPAN ICE CREAM Fantom Ice cream (Black Lemon-Flavoured ice cream with Rainbow Topping) Apple Pistachio Vanilla Chocolate Strawberry Crab Pizza Raw horse meat Octopus Garlic Breat milk Bacon LICORICE Banned in all Gorea. Category:New Gorea